Darryl Jenks
Darryl Jenks, nicknamed the "Prince of Soul Glo", is the main antagonist of the 1988 romantic comedy film Coming to America. He is Lisa McDowell's lazy, egotistical ex-boyfriend and the spoiled heir to the Soul Glo hair products that his father created in America. He is also a love rival of the royal prince Akeem of Zamunda for Lisa's affections. He was portrayed by Eriq La Salle, who also played Satan in Crazy as Hell. Biography Darryl Jenks was born to the man that invented "Soul Glo", a hair product similar to Jheri Curl and spend his life living off of his father's wealth, making him become lazy, self-centered and spoiled. At some point Darryl begin dating Lisa McDowell, who he plans to marry with the support of her father, Mr. Cleo McDowell of the McDowell fast food restaurant business (a clear McDonald's ripoff) in New York, who only likes Darryl for his wealth. He constantly belittles Akeem. During the Black Awareness Week in Queens, New York, Darryl was present and when Lisa saw him on stage and they waved to each other. However, when Lisa makes a speech about children being the future and how ushers are handing baskets for donations to rebuild Lincoln Park, Darryl does not bother to make a donations. The next day at McDowell's, Darryl comes to see Lisa. When she asks about a large amount of money they received in the donation baskets, which was actually made by Akeem, Darryl takes credit for it. In one case, he splashes a McDowell's milkshake on Akeem and Semi, out of spite. During a basketball game, he makes fun of soccer, which Akeem loves. The next day at McDowell's, while Darryl was getting coffee for Lisa as she soon was talking to Akeem, the McDowell's restaurant was being robbed by a local criminal whom, according to Cleo McDowell, the said restaurant was hit by 5 times. Luckily, due to the heroics of Mr. McDowell's "African connections" (Akeem and his royal sidekick Semmi), the same thieving robber is now in prison for all time. Later that night at the McDowell family's luxurious house within the Queens suburbs, Mr. McDowell announces that the party he is hosting for his invited guests including Akeem, Semmi, Reverend Brown, and the Jenks family, the party itself was an engagement party, although Lisa herself has never accepted the "will you marry me" question and the party to announce this never-to-be marriage out of obligation with Darryl without her blessing. Angry at the lying Darryl after discussing this matter with him, Lisa storms out of her house and walks to a swing outside in her backyard where she confided in Akeem, though the young man never revealed to the bright young woman his royal birthright or his famous family, for he only wanted Lisa to love him for who he is. After he finds rose pedals and a note from Semmi at his apartment in the Queens ghetto area Category:Wealthy Category:Arrogant Category:Live Action Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Love Rivals Category:Rivals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Extravagant Category:Liars Category:Egotist Category:Male Category:Provoker Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misogynists Category:Businessmen